The power consumption of electrical components, including client and server computers, represents a large portion of the total consumption of electricity in office buildings and data centers. Besides the electrical power necessary to operate the electrical devices, electrical power may also be necessary to cool the environment of the electrical devices. Network servers and other electrical equipment generate a significant amount of heat, which becomes a problem when many computers are placed in a confined location, such as a server room. Often, it is necessary to maintain cool air temperatures in these rooms to ensure that the computer equipment functions correctly. Air conditioning is the most common way to maintain workable temperatures for server computer arrays, and several techniques have been devised to reduce the energy demand. Nevertheless, the air-conditioning used by building, and, in particular, the air-conditioning used to cool rooms housing server computers, can account for a large proportion of the energy budget of the building. Significant savings in energy costs can be achieved by finding ways to minimize the energy use required to maintain tolerable temperatures in the environment of the computing devices.